beastipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toothless100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beastipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toothless100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 16:01, July 26, 2011 My plan was for the Kerarans to bomb the surface of Oread, destroying a Necrosaur village. Then, the Necrosaurs would agree to form an alliance with the LSS, to destroy their new foes. What was your plan? Pinguinus impennis 17:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Plan How about we mix our two plans, like so: The Necrosaurs do indeed have starships now. In order to defeat the Kerarans, who have bombed one of their villages, they offer an alliance with the SLL. They all attack the Keraran fleet, together with reinforcements from each race. After a long battle, they drive the Kerarans from their part of space. However, it is revealed that the Necrosaurs were just using the SLL to gain superior starships, and betray them, destroying several more ships and driving them from Oread. And so the story ends with both the Kerarans and the Necrosaurs planning reinvasion... What do you think? Pinguinus impennis 20:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I was originally planning on writing Rennite Rebellion here, but I changed my mind. I'm now writing it on a different wiki I made. Pinguinus impennis 20:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Favor Toothless, I need you to do me a favor. I want the Verplaatsen to enter Xion, invade Nevermore, and kill Croak. Remember that he is a great spell caster, and he has an army of fellow spell casters. I think that they'll destroy most of the Tuoco military and kill Croak, but then Croak's army of magicians will fend them off. Anyway, do you think you can handle this? :P Pinguinus impennis 12:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) The Big Move Toothless, Whenever you read this message, we'd like you to know what's happened to Multiverses. Simply put: we've moved. We decided to turn to a CC-BY-NC-SA license in order to prevent things like the Books LLC incident: none of the work can be used commercially now. Because Wikia only permits CC-BY-SA licenses to be used, we've decided to move off of Wikia. That doesn't mean we don't exist anymore. We've simply moved to another site. We are now using shoutwiki.com, which has the old Monaco skin of the olden days, and where we will have an editing application for new users. Quite frankly though we want you back :) So, would you like to come on in and return to Obeidon? ''-Holben and Styro '' Thought you might find this interesting: A legal stament like this (anywhere publicly readable is ok) would allow you to transfer your works to a non-commerical licence, which would prevent anyone from making money of it. An altered statement would also allow you to move the work to non-CC, if you like. I don't imagine you plan to continue with your Multiverses creations, but I kind of like them and would like to save them for prosperity as the wiki itself gets drowned in... uh... yeah. Would you mind me transferring them to the shoutwiki site, which is completely CC-BY-NC-SA? Also we have not talked in a long time and you are fun to talk to. Will you be around the #medievaluniverses channel? HolbenilordTalk 09:07, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, that'd work. Ok, I'll get to work :) HolbenilordTalk 15:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Also the shoutwiki site is set to invite-only, so if you get a shoutwiki account, could you tell me the username so we can invite you? HolbenilordTalk 16:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Just to edit, so it probably won't be necessary then. HolbenilordTalk 16:52, December 4, 2012 (UTC)